vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kriemhild Gretchen
|-|Kriemhild Gretchen= |-|Unknown Kriemhild= |-|Center Kriemhild= |-|Doppel Kriemhild Gretchen= |-|Haregi Doppel= |-|Ultimate Kriemhild Gretchen= Summary Kriemhild Gretchen is the witch form of Madoka Kaname, and when born outclassed every witch known in history, including the once though all-powerful Walpurgisnacht. She stands several kilometers tall, easily taller than the Supercell clouds left by Walpurgisnacht. If left without opposition, she will eventually destroy the world. "Witch of salvation. Her nature is mercy. She absorbs any life on the planet into her newly created heaven--her barrier. The only way to defeat this witch is to make the world free of misfortune. If there's no grief in this world, she will believe this world is already a heaven." -Official Description of the Kriemhild Gretchen Ultimate Kriemhild Gretchen is the witch form of Ultimate Madoka, however, had yet to grow to its full potential. Because of this, it was originally defeated by Ultimate Madoka before it could pose a threat. However, spoiler warning, it was discovered that Ultimate Kriemhild Gretchen had in fact survived Ultimate Madoka's conceptual manipulation and attack, and had lied inside Homura's shield, which had now replaced her pocket universe with access to the World of the Witches, the former multiverse of Madoka Magica, plotting her eventual return while exceeding her previously thought limitations by an extreme amount. "The Witch of Despair. Her nature is direct petition. The mouthpiece for all the unfulfilled hopes of all spent magical girls. If a hope is born that can rewrite the universe, then at the same time, it is born from the mud of despair. Everlasting wailing fills her body, a continuously swelling, empty doll. At the end of a magical girl’s karma, this witch continues to swell to absurd sizes. And in the end, her body could even destroy the galaxy." -Official Description of ??? (Ultimate Kremhild Gretchen) Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 5-B, possibly 5-B | At least 5-B, eventually became at least 2-A Name: Madoka Kaname, Law of Cycles, Kriemhild Gretchen, ??? Origin: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Gender: Female Age: 14 | Immeasurable Classification: Witch of Salvation | Witch of Despair Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Speed, Magic, Immortality (Types 2, 6 and 7), Flight, Telepathy, Weapon Creation, Transformation, Telekinesis, Healing (Mid level, scaled from Corbeau), Weapon Enhancing, Energy Projection, Barrier and Armor bypassing via basic Magic Arrow, Resurrection, minor Light Manipulation, Death Manipulation with Purification and with White Light of Salavation, minor Body Control with Pannier Rocket, minor Size Manipulation with Twinkle Staff, gets stronger when very damaged, Homing Attack, Acausality (Kyubey described Madoka as a singularity for cause and effect), Danmaku. Time Travel and Duplication via Magical Squall, Soul Destruction. Summoning (Can summon Kyubey as a decoy) Resistance to the following: Mind Manipulation, Life Absorption, Magic and Status Effect Inducement. Unconvential Soul Manipulation Resistance. Reality Warping, Mind Manipulation, Intangibility (Elemental), Familiar Summoning, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Invisibility, Absorption, Lightning Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, familiars can detect how impure someone is. | All previous abilities, Constant Growth, Darkness Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, Immortality (Types 3 and 9), Intangibility (Immaterial), Regeneration (Mid-Godly. Came back after Ultimate Madoka destroyed witches on a conceptual level, regenerating in the World of Witches, which is now nonexistent), Abstract Existence, Conceptual Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Power Granting, Law Manipulation, Immunity to Soul Manipulation (Doesn't have a soul). Attack Potency: At least Moon level, possibly Small Planet level (Would have destroyed Earth over a period of time, should be far superior to her fourth timeline magical girl form, wh one shot WalpurgisNacht) | At least Planet level (Was bigger than the Earth as her arms were able to enwrap the entire planet and even then, she was continuing to grow larger), eventually became at least Multiverse level+ (She was able to surpass Ultimate Madoka to the point that her curses alone are on par with her.) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Should be superior to her magical girl form.) | At least Sub-Relativistic+ (Traveled to the Earth from space in a short period of time), would eventually become Immeasurable, possibly Omnipresent (Would eventually become at least comparable to Ultimate Madoka in speed, but it is unknown whether or not she would become Omnipresent due to possibly not being a concept) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Likely Class Z, possibly Class Y (Through sheer size), eventually became Immeasurable Striking Strength: At least Moon Class, possibly Small Planet Class | At least Planet Class (Through sheer size, Ult. Kremhild Gretchen could crush the planet with relative ease), eventually became at least Multiversal level+ Durability: At least Small Planet level, possibly Planet level | At least Planet level (Due to sheer size), eventually became At least Multiverse level+. Stamina: Likely limitless Range: Unknown, at least Planetary | Large Planetary, eventually became at least Multiversal+ (Her power was spreading from a timeline in a no longer existant multiverse to the multiverse during Wraith Arc.) Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Likely Low as Kriemhild Gretchen (Has not shown any human level of intelligence as a witch, but has shown feeling and goes beyond primitive instinct in her actions.) | At least Average Human, possibly Nigh-Omniscient (Originally thought to be mindlessly bloodlusted, but her existence in the Wraith Arc suggests she knew about the fact that Homura Akemi's shield would protect her. Was shown to have Madoka's memories, which at the time would be Ultimate Madoka.) Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/ Techniques: |-|Kriemhild's Techniques= * Witch's Kiss: Witches can manipulate the mind on innocent bystanders by thought (not an actual kiss), often causing them to commit suicide or create suicidal cults. It has been generally portrayed to be able to affect groups of people at once, and one witch has even manipulated an entire fortress. * Body Barrier: The standard ability for most witches, the barrier is a small pocket universe that can greatly vary in terms of size made to protect the witch from the outside world, only accessible by magical girls or when witches allow access. They are based around the witch's former life's mental condition prior to dying and becoming a witch. In the case of Kriemhild Gretchen, her very body is the barrier. ** False Paradise: The user absorbs the enemy into its body, creating a paradise suited for the enemy, this technique was stated in lore. This ability is caused passively the nature of Kriemhild Gretchen's body as well. * Familiar Summoning: Another standard ability, a witch can summon several familiars (or create alongside the barrier) to fight on her behalf. If they absorb enough life energy, they can become duplicates of the witch itself. * Reality Warping: A witch can manipulate reality to cause issues for their enemies. This has been shown from manipulating the outsides of the barrier to attack the enemy, preventing them from even entering, or manipulate unresistant enemies themselves. * Conceptual Manipulation: As Ultimate Madoka, she has been shown to be capable of destroying the concept of a witch and creating the concept of a Wraith on a multiversal+ scale for all timelines, past and future included. Ultimate Kriemhild Gretchen should have an enhanced version. * Curse Manipulation: Her curses can corrupt and enhance deities originally made to resist and consume curses. The sheer presence of these curses can destroy the entirety of the infinite universe. |-|Madoka's Techniques= * Magical Staff: Essentially just strikes the enemy with Madoka's Staff. ** Super Staff: Charges up her staff to strike with even more damage than before. ** Twinkle Staff: Makes the staff huge, mowing down enemies in front of her. * Magical Arrow: Fires an arrow that pierces through enemies. ** Spread Arrow: Fires an arrow that splits into multiple near the enemy. ** Twinkle Arrow: An amped version of the magical arrow, similar to the Twinkle Staff. ** Starlight Arrow: Fires a multitude of arrows in one direction, essentially a predecessor of the Magical Squall. ** Magical Squall / Puruwia ★ Magica: Originally shown in the final episode and the Homulily fight, she showers the sky with enough arrows to cover an entire city, Magia Record explains that it reduces the attack potency of those affected, and can restore the stamina of comrades. In the final timeline, however, it was shown that the arrows can travel through time and become duplicates of Madoka herself. ***'Combination Squall:' Alongside Homura Akemi, Madoka can release a more potent version of her Magical Squall. * Pannier Rocket: Madoka inflates her body and fires herself at her opponent like a rocket. * Healing Light: A ray of light that can heal an ally. ** Purifying Light: A variation of Healing Light that gets rid of any negative status conditions. ** Gospel of Resurrection: Shown in A Different Story and in the PSP game, this technique resurrects a fallen comrade. * Purification: Madoka has a chance of one-shotting her enemy with any ordinary attack. ** White Light of Salvation: Any enemies near Madoka shall be purified, one-shotted by a white light. * Shooting Star: Shown by Ultimate Madoka to defeat Kriemhild Gretchen, its an amped up version of Magical Squall that according to the PSP game, fires an infinite amount of arrows at once. Feats: * As Ultimate Kriemhild Gretchen, Madoka Kaname was capable of growing from a comet-sized witch to one that exceeded the Earth with her mere hands in a matter of moments. (Constant Growth Capabilities Feat) *Somehow, Ultimate Kriemhild Gretchen survived both Ultimate Madoka's conceptual destruction and Shooting Star attack. *During the Wraith Arc, Ultimate Kriemhild Gretchen grew so powerful that her curses alone became comparable to Ultimate Madoka's full power. (For reference, UKG should only have Universal+ level curses to counter Madoka's Universal level+ Hope) Key: Kriemhild Gretchen | Ult. Kriemhild Gretchen Gallery File:Interior_of_the_witch_of_salvation.png|The Interior of Kriemhild Gretchen File:508px-Madogatari_KM_s_minion.png|Concept Art of Kriemhild Gretchen's minions. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Reinhard Heydrich (Dies Irae) Reinhard's profile (Dies Irae Reinhard and 5-B Ultimate Kriemhild Gretchen were used, speed was equalized) Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 5 Category:Female Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Puella Magi Verse Category:Magical Girls Category:Magic Users Category:Immortals Category:Flight Users Category:Telepaths Category:Creation Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Healers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Light Users Category:Death Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Danmaku Users Category:Time Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Soul Users Category:Summoners Category:Reality Warpers Category:Mind Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Water Users Category:Weather Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Curse Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Concept Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Demons Category:Witches